


Feels Like Jealousy

by Writinginstardust



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [3]
Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: F/M, Finian is just his glorious flirting self, Flirting, Getting Together, Jealous Tyler, Jealousy, Making Out, making out against a wall because thats the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Kiss Prompt 26: Jealous KissFin and a lot of other guys are flirting with you while you're undercover at a party. When you return to the ship, Tyler is less than pleased and decides to do something about his feelings.





	Feels Like Jealousy

A low whistle sounded as I stepped onto the control deck. I looked over to see Finian grin and wink at me so I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. I knew he meant nothing by it. It was all part of the fun. Still I gave the squad a little twirl to show off my frankly outrageously gorgeous, if quite revealing, outfit and blew them all a kiss before flopping down on a nearby couch. 

“You guys like the outfit? It’s not too much right?” I glanced over to Tyler. He didn’t even look at me which was disappointing but his jaw was clenched and his hands balled into fists. Interesting. And a good sign. Or a bad one. Honestly I couldn’t tell but I hoped it was the former.

“Oh definitely,” Finian said.

“You look amazing, (Y/N). Never doubt my fashion choices,” Scarlett piped up from beside her brother.

“I guess I can’t argue with the style queen.”

“Damn right you can’t.” She grinned and blew me a kiss. 

“Alright! Let’s get on with this. Everyone know their jobs?” Tyler asked, his voice hard with command. We all nodded. “Good. Fin, (Y/N), get moving before you go from fashionably late to rude and for Maker’s sake don’t piss anyone off while you’re there.” He stared down Fin as he said that and with good reason. It was risky using Fin undercover in a situation like this - his sarcasm, which could easily cause trouble, was difficult to turn off - but he was the only one who could do what we needed. Tyler wasn’t happy about it, no one was, but the task was too complex and easy to mess up for him to talk anyone through it. So here I was going to a high-class gang party with him as my fake boyfriend. I wished it was Tyler instead.

“Don’t worry golden boy, (Y/N)’s distracting enough to keep me out of trouble.” He winked at me again and I laughed before grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room.

“Good luck guys, and be careful!” Scarlett called after us.

“We will!” I yelled back glancing over my shoulder one last time and waving. I caught a glimpse of Tyler frowning at us, tension in every line of his body, before the door slid shut between us. Hopefully it was for the reason I wanted.

A couple of flirting and anxiety filled hours later we were back aboard the Longbow. The mission had been a success. I’d restrained myself from punching the guy who had the nerve to grab my ass and Fin managed to keep his mouth shut around the other guests for the most part. Oh and we’d got access to the systems and Intel we needed so that was good. Tyler didn’t look as pleased as I’d expected though. But maybe that was more due to the fact that he’d been stuck listening in on everyone’s chatter and Fin’s joke flirting.

“Good job guys. Fin, Zila, get working on that. The sooner we get what we need, the sooner we can leave this place.”

“Yes sir,” they said simultaneously and moved to sit at their consoles.

“(Y/N), I need a word.” He walked out of the control room and I exchanged a worried frown with the squad. Scarlett was the only one who didn’t seem concerned by her brother’s behaviour and she could read him better than anyone so I assumed I wasn’t in trouble. I was still confused though.

I stepped into the corridor but couldn’t see him immediately. My frown deepened and I hesitantly made my way forward until I reached the first turn. A hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the side, pushing me up against the wall somewhat harshly though far more gently than a hidden attacker would have so I didn’t fight.

“Tyler…?” I wasn’t exactly sure what to say, especially with his face suddenly so close to my own. It didn’t matter though since the next moment he was kissing me. I tensed up in shock for a moment, lips parting on a surprised gasp that gave his tongue easy access to my mouth. I melted in his arms. At least I knew for sure he wasn’t angry at me.

He pulled away, too soon for my liking, a deep frown on his face. I could feel the irritation radiating from him. Okay so maybe he was a little mad at me even if I didn’t know why.

“Wha-”

“Stop talking,” he growled out before kissing me again. His lips were hard against my own, their movements tinged with desperation and I responded in kind. I’d wanted this so badly for so long and I was going to take full advantage of this opportunity.

I fisted a hand in his hair, the other resting against his jaw as he pulled me flush against him. One hand drifted down to my barely covered ass and squeezed. At the moan I let out in response, Tyler slipped his tongue into my mouth again, deepening the kiss with a fire and determination he usually reserved for commanding the squad. I definitely preferred this use of it. 

We kept kissing until I couldn’t breathe any longer and had to rip my mouth away with a violent gasp. Tyler wasn’t fazed in the slightest and simply moved his lips to my neck instead. Those kisses were no less enthusiastic and I knew there would be obvious evidence of his work there later. I didn’t care. And I was starting to think that maybe that was the point.

“Does this mean-?" 

"Yes.” He mumbled the answer against my skin.

“So you-”

“Yes.”

“How long?”

“Too long.”

“Why now?”

“Fin…flirting…” I grinned.

“So you were jealous?” He groaned and pulled away to look me in the eye.

“Yes. I was. Any more questions or can I get back to kissing you?" 

"Oh, I’ve got tons but they can wait.”

“Good, because I can’t.” He leaned in again, pausing only when we were breathing each other’s air. “Oh, I love the outfit by the way.”

“I hoped you might." 

"I don’t love how much everyone you met liked it quite as much.”

“That was half the point.”

“You’re a nightmare sometimes, you know.”

“Yep. It worked though, didn’t it?” I smirked at him.

“It certainly did.” And he kissed me yet again. We didn’t return to the others for a long while.


End file.
